


In My Time of Need

by Soscorpius (Ccaprico)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Anal Sex, Galra Enhancements, Large Cock, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Lance (Voltron), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shiro has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 17:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ccaprico/pseuds/Soscorpius
Summary: Six months after the Galra captured them, Lance finally sees Shiro again.





	In My Time of Need

Zarkon led Lance into the darkest parts of his ship, following the threads of Black’s connection.

Despite the six months since Lance last saw the black lion, she was always a constant presence in the back of his mind. When the lions were first captured and Lance led away from the blue lion, she was the first to reach out and ease his fears. The one to coach him out of his shell after his first visit to the druids, and push him to open up to their new black paladin. After his transitioning, when all the new smells and sounds overwhelmed his senses, her quiet rumbles comforted him as much as Blue’s had.

He felt her yearning for the yellow and green lions sometimes, rippling the depths of their connection through Blue.

Did Pidge and Hunk feel it as well, or was the distance between them too great?

Up ahead, Zarkon stopped in front of a pair of massive, black-iron doors decorated with sharp engravings, while Lance stumbled to catch up. The black lion purred beyond the door, sensing the presence of the blue and black paladins.

“She knows we’re here,” Lance murmured, slowing to a stop. Zarkon said nothing, pressing his hand against the sensor.

Gears whirred and metal groaned as the door creaked open, revealing the dark expanse of the room. Zarkon strode in, but Lance trailed behind as he took in the gargantuan room, trying not to gape at the see-through glass floor looking upon the stars or the rolling thunderclouds above. Druid magic, if he had to guess. In the dead centre sat the Black lion, eagerly waiting for a command.

Lance could practically feel the excitement rolling off her at the sight of Zarkon, and he felt their connection calm as Zarkon reciprocated the response. Nothing showed on his pose, but Lance thought he saw a hint of smugness on the emperor’s face as they walked between Black’s legs.

Regaining the Black lion from Shiro would have been a confidence boost for anyone, Zarkon especially. Maybe that was why he put Shiro right next to Black, as a cruel reminder of six months ago. Lance didn’t have the details of what happened, only that the Black lion had rejected Shiro and returned to her original master. But he knew something was still shared between the two of them. Weak, shattered and frail, but still there despite Black’s rejection of him during their fight with Zarkon.

Maybe it was the emperor’s way of mocking Shiro, reminding him of the fact that Black chose Zarkon over him. Maybe it was just convenient to keep two black lions in the same room.

They stopped at the far side of the room, and it took him a moment to figure out the faint outline of a door in the metal framework. Just like before, the door opened at Zarkon’s touch, immediately followed by a wave of heat and musk. Alpha pheromones, mixed with cologne and sweat.

A shiver ran up Lance’s spine, his face warming.

Zarkon wasn’t bothered by the smell. Given the nature of Shiro’s alteration, it made sense for him not to be bothered, but the same couldn’t be said for Lance - especially when he stepped into the room. He glanced at the toys hanging on either side of the room, before landing on the cuffed man in the middle of the bed. Tall, muscled and completely naked, his face covered in a latex mask and his body covered in trimmed hair, was Shiro.

His eyes drifted to the impressive cock, fully erect and purple with need.                                                  

It was a true galran cock if Lance had ever seen one, larger and thicker than any humans could ever hope to be. He stared at the plates of cartilage, running ran all the way down to the base, and raised a brow at the already swollen knot. There were piercings as well: barbells studding the plates of cartilage all the way up, and a thick, gleaming hoop through the head.

Galran pre-cum poured down the shaft, staining the piercings a dark purple as it dribbled down the ridges of his thick shaft, down his balls and thighs before dripping onto the duvet.

Truly impressive.

“It’s been a while. I trust you’re feeling well,” Zarkon said, his voice thick with humour no-one else was feeling. Almost immediately Shiro tensed up, nose twitching beneath the latex. He no doubt caught up the sweetness of Lance’s scent next to his alpha.

“Can you smell something else this time?” Zarkon rumbled, catching the movement as well. “He’s not quite the red paladin, but I’m sure he’ll suffice. For you, at least.”

A muffled noise came from beneath the mask, but there was no way to make out what Shiro said. Not that Lance didn’t have an idea already.

Zarkon turned his attention back to Lance. “As you can see, the champion is completely subdued. I trust you won’t have a problem.”

 “Of course, my Lord.”

Zarkon regarded him for a moment. “Good.”

Lance only released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding until Zarkon strode out of the room, the door sliding shut behind him. He paused, taking in a deep breath, before exhaling.

Now what?

He turned his attention back to Shiro, taking a moment longer to appreciate the ex-black paladin lying spread eagle in front of him. He might be bigger, taller, but it could be Lance’s memories playing tricks on him. It _was_ six months, after all – a lot changed since then.

The thick, trimmed hair covered Shiro’s limbs and chest followed the traditional Galran aesthetic and newly acquired hormones. The Galra weren’t going to waste time grooming their champion when it would only grow back in a couple of days. From the coarse hair on his neck, he guessed there was the beginnings of a beard beneath that latex mask.

His eyes drifted once more to the erect member, moving to the set of heavy balls beneath and wincing at the two thick leather cuffs forcing them apart. He leaned forward, catching a whiff of the seed’s earthen smell.

Shiro’s chest rose and fell with deep, controlled breathes, shoulders tensed in preparation for a fight. Lance didn’t have the exact details of Shiro’s imprisonment, but he knew he wasn’t the first to visit the ex-black paladin for recreational purposes.

It wasn’t a bad life, all things considered. Better than he deserved.

Lance walked over to where the man’s head rested on the silken pillows. “Been a while, hasn’t it?”

A muffled noise came from behind the gag.

He almost laughed as he fumbled with the bindings behind Shiro’s head, the tension from before fading slightly. He caught several tufts of hair before the fastenings came loose, pausing at the last binding. There was a zip at the front. No doubt used for things other than speaking, but it was good enough.

Shiro gasped.

Lance slipped onto the duvet - dark like the night sky, in line with the aesthetic of the black lion – as he waited for Shiro to calm down, placing a hand on one of his broad shoulders.

“You okay?”

“L-La...n -” Shiro stopped, before taking another deep breath. “La-n- ce -”

“Yeah, it’s me,” said Lance, watching the lips curl in obvious frustration. He’d been right about the beard.  “It really has been a while, hasn’t it? I wasn’t expecting to see you again.”

Another inaudible sound came from Shiro, but Lance could guess what he was trying to ask. It was the question any sane person would want in his situation, and without the black lion, he had no way of knowing anything from the outside world. Not about Keith at the emperor’s side, the divide of the paladins, or Lance himself. His life was either fighting or fucking for the emperor.

"Zarkon gave you to me as a present."

The only thing that gave away that Shiro heard was the hitch in his breath, but Lance could guess his emotions well enough.

"Surprised?" His hand ran from his shoulder to his chest, fingers sliding through coarse hair. He paused when he felt a pulse, digging his fingers even deep into the forest of hair. "You weren't the only one caught, Shiro. You, me and Keith – we all got caught by the Galra."

"K...Kei -"

"Keith is Zarkon's, now,” Lance said, biting back the jealous creeping into his tone. He was second best, always. “I guess it doesn't really matter in the end. You both have the same dick. The only difference it the man it's attached to."

Lance felt the muscles beneath his fingers tense at the comment, which made him pause. Had the druids missed out that piece of information, or was it something Shiro didn’t want to think about? Having his dick and seed replaced by the emperor’s was considered a gift by must Galrans, and it was definitely an improvement from a human’s.

Somehow he doubted Shiro would see it as that way.

"B...Bla..ck?"

"She's with her rightful paladin… Is your connection really that weak?"

It was a touchy subject, one that made Shiro’s jaw tighten beneath the latex, but he was genuinely curious. All he knew was that Black had been hit by a blast from the druids, and then suddenly Shiro was being ejected. And then Blue and Red were hit, and they were all in Galra custody.

He felt Shiro prodding at the black lion’s connection.

And he found her.

Their connection must be worse than he thought for Shiro to struggle to find her at this distance. With how strained Shiro looked it was obvious he was forcing the connection, forcing the dwindling fragments together. And then Black reared, pushing back. The shockwave was strong enough that even Lance felt it through his connection with blue, sending a jolt up his spine.

Shiro gasped, lurching against his restraints.

Lance hummed. “The black lion doesn't want you anymore.”

His fingers slid lower, following the trail of hair down the ridges of his hard abs. One remained at his chest, sliding through the forest of hair until it came across the metal barbell through Shiro’s nipple.  He toyed with the nub, tugging at the piercing while he watched Shiro’s strangled reactions.  

Despite everything, Shiro was still half-hard, his cock large enough that Lance couldn’t fit his hand around the circumference as he wrapped a hand around the knotted base. With one hand wrapped around the thick cock and his other rubbing against Shiro's pecs, it wasn’t a surprise when Shiro groaned.

"Lance -" said Shiro, cut off with a guttural groan as Lance drew back and pressed his finger against his lips.

“I own you, remember?” Lance murmured, drawing back. “Please don’t disappoint me.”

His robes came off with a single tug, the black and blue silk pooling around his feet. Even if he couldn’t see him, Shiro’s nose flared, drinking in Lance’s omegan smell. Even after months and months of pleasuring omegas, Shiro’s cock stilled oozed pre-cum at the slight whiff of the smell.

It made Lance giddy.

Their bodies fit perfectly against one another, Shiro’s muscular frame against his leaner one. He straddled the man’s imposing form, ignoring the slurred mix of grunts and groans as Lance pathed his torso, slipping his hands up and down the planes of hard muscles before cupping the heavy pectorals in his hands. His scent was so much stronger up close, thick and musky and spicy, and the heat radiating from his body seemed to make it even more intense.

Lance could drown in this smell.

"Lie down," Lance muttered as he reached for the tub of lube on the side table. His hole was already wet from slick, but it wouldn’t be enough. Not by a long shot.

A low growl answered him, but Shiro obeyed his command, cock brushing against Lance’s thigh as he shifted into position, leaving a streak of pre-cum in its wake. Already the numbing properties made the area heated and tingling, hot and cold at the same time.

The druids work really _was_ exceptional: if Lance couldn’t see the rest of Shiro’s body, he wouldn’t even question if it was a Galran cock. They even managed to incorporate the more complex sex system into the man –the viscous, oily black pre-cum and its numbing properties, the pheromones… Shiro was all but galran now.

The lube stunk of sweets and flowers as he rubbed it across his shaft. He watched the older man swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing when a low rumble came from the pit of his stomach. Lance could practically feel it through his thighs, shaking him to his core.

He shifted position until his legs were on either side of Shiro’s face, member lined up with the open mouth. It was barely the length of a finger, nothing compared to the beast Shiro packed, but it was just as sensitive.

Shiro didn’t even need any prompting, smelling the shaft right in front of his mouth. Lance gasped as he was taken down to the base, the heat of his mouth enveloping his shaft like a furnace. Low rumbles shook his cock, bolts of pleasure running up his spine.

“S-Shiro,” he murmured. “Slow down –“

A muffled growl was all he got in response. He cried out, biting the side of his cheek when his rough tongue curled around the body of his shaft. He bucked forward instinctively, balls pressing against Shiro’s chin. The stubble scratched at the sensitive skin pleasantly, dragging another groan from his mouth.

Before he knew it, his hands were tangled in the mop of black hair sticking out from the mask, keeping the alpha in place. The burning in the pit of his stomach was one he knew too well, dawning on him quicker than he thought possible. Large, callous hands slid up his thighs, stopping once they reach his ass, and pressed into his waiting rim.

Shiro froze. It only took a moment to figure out why.

“You aren’t the only one who had alterations,” said Lance, keeping his hips pressed against the warm mouth. “Nothing quite as exciting as you, but the druids added some glands and moved some stuff around. Makes taking dicks easier and all that.”

It wasn’t quite a simple as that, but Shiro didn’t need to know the gory details. He could barely remember the time when he didn’t have slick practically ripping from his rim, or when his dick might be considered normal sized and functional. The druids said it was a common side effect of the procedure, but it wouldn’t surprise him if Zarkon had something to do with it.

Half-breeds were unsightly, after all.

Shiro tried to say something, but it came out as a mess with Lance’s dick in his mouth. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll tell you later – if you behave.”

Slowly, Shiro went back to sucking his dick, going notably slower than before. Lance felt one of his thick digits press into his waiting hole, rubbing the slick around the surrounding area.

A whine escaped his lips when the first fingers slide in, two at once, going all the way down to the knuckles. They curled inside, rubbing against his prostate with a practised ease, and it had Lance keening his hips forward before he could stop himself.

A third finger joined the others before long, adding a comfortable stretch to his rim, but not enough to satisfy the ache inside.

Lance moaned, biting back a whine as the fingers rubbed against the ball of nerves in the best way possible. He needed more. He wanted to be broken – stretched to the point of breaking and then pushed over. After seeing the beast Shiro was packing, he doubted he’d want any other in his life.

Both of them groaned when Lance finally came. His rim clamped down on Shiro’s fingers, drawing them into his body.  His seed spilt into Shiro’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat which caused the alpha to choke in surprise, but he swallowed it all once it was obvious Lance wasn’t about to withdraw, gulping his seed down without a word. Lance watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed in time with his gulps, heat rising in his face.

Once the final trails of his orgasm faded, Lance pulled back, trying not to feel too disappointed when his flagging cock slipped out of Shiro’s mouth. A shiver ran down his spine at the shift in temperature, and the fingers also withdrew.  Lance didn’t need to look behind to know Shiro was pumping his cock with said hand, rubbing the slick in with his own fluids. 

Dirty bastard.

“Hang on a second.” Lance fiddled with the strap, tugging the final strap away before peeling the mask off Shiro’s face.

Shiro squinted in the sudden light, but given the dark aesthetic of the room, the dimmed lights and dark colours, it didn’t take long for his eyes to adjust. He still had the same impressively masculine features as Lance remembered, somehow even more handsome with the scruffy beard.

Okay, maybe he _was_ a bit disappointed that he’d never get to see what Shiro was packing before his enhancement.

“Thanks,” Shiro muttered, though it didn’t have the usual sincerity he expected from the man. Fair enough – he had just stuck his junk down the guy’s throat.

Lance cleared his throat. “Just lie still.”  
It took a moment to rearrangement himself properly, swinging his legs around until he straddled Shiro’s chest the opposite way, facing the monstrous shaft in front of him. His ass rested on Shiro’s pecs, the firm muscles shifting with every breath the man took. If he really focused, he’d probably be able to feel a heartbeat against his thighs, beating in time with the throbbing shaft. 

His cock was even more impressive up close, with slight nubs down the front of the shaft he hadn’t noticed before.

"Don't move," Lance said, glancing back. "And don't thrust, or I'll stop. Got it?"

He took the silence as a sign that Shiro heard, leaning forward. A shiver ran up his spine when he caught another whiff of Shiro’s musk. _Pure alpha prime_ , his mind supplied, under-toned with the smell of galran cum.

It took a bit of manoeuvring to move Shiro’s cock out of the way, pressed the shaft flush against his hairy abs so that the pierced ridges on full display. Though Shiro didn’t say anything, his tensed thighs were enough to give Lance a good idea of how he felt.

With the monstrous shaft out of the way, Lance turned his attention to the man’s equally huge balls.  Like tangerines hanging below his member, ripe with Zarkon's seed.

The thought sent a twinge of disappointment through Lance. Shiro never brought up a family when they were teammates together, too busy fighting without question to talk about something so normal, but now there was no way of him having kids. Not biological ones at least.  Whatever remained of Shiro’s own sperm was overpowered by Zarkon’s, more potent in every way. He was just a tool now to spread the seed of the emperor into waiting omega’s, nothing more.

He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. Not point getting sentimental.

Lance brushed a hand against the rubber ball stretcher, noting how the stomach muscles beneath his thighs tensed at the action.  "You're gonna wreck me," Lance muttered, dipping further.

His nose pressed against the membranous skin of his sack, breathing in the masculine scent. A shiver ran down his spine. Slick formed at the edge of his rim as his eyes rolled back, cock twitching in interest.

No more waiting.

He licked a long, thick strip across both of the balls, feeling Shiro and his cock jolt at the contact. A strangled groan came from behind, but he ignored it in favour of kissing and licking the dark skin. The taste of sweat, old pre-cum and musk should be disgusting, but all it did was push Lance further over the edge.

The balls seemed to throb to their own tempo. The skin was even thinner than a man’s, so thin Lance could see the network or capillaries through the layer of flesh, and the two huge masses that were the galran equivalent of testicles. Based on the way Shiro’s legs shook, they were just as, if not more, sensitive than a man’s.

His mouth wrapped around one of the heavy balls, cheeks bulging at the size, teeth scratching over the surface.

“F-Fuck!” Shiro cried out, lurching forward, and Lance dug his heels in protest.

He waited until Shiro lied flat against before continuing, allowing the taste of flesh and sex to coat his mouth while the pre-cum sent tingles through his senses. The numbing properties weren’t enough to leave him senseless, but he could feel their effects on his lips.

Shiro was coiled like a spring, obviously fighting the urge not to thrust.

Slowly, Lance slid his hands around to the inside of Shiro's tree-trunk thighs, pressing lightly against the skin. In the purple light, it was hard to make out the subtle veins running through his legs, and it took a moment to spot the dark-coloured tube running along the inside. All the way to the secondary glands half-way down his legs.

Back when Lance had first been turned, his doctors talked through the various characteristics of an Alpha in preparation for his first mating. The glands at the base of their necks and dick. The viscous and numbing pre-cum compared to their thick and sticky release, both of which were much, much larger than a human’s.

And Half-way down their thighs was the seminal ducts: a terrifying mix of the two. Large and dark for storing excess seed, but also producing god knows how many hormones.

He didn’t even need to look to know when he found the glands. Not only did they bulge against the surface of the skin, but Shiro roared when he brushed against them, his cock going out of control. He didn’t think he could get any more aroused, but he was wrong.

“L-Lance - don’t –“Shiro managed, breathing heavily.

Lance dug his fingers in, and Shiro shouted, stifled through clenched teeth.

For a moment, Lance thought he make actually get knocked off. Shiro lurched up so quickly it took all of Lance’s balance to stop himself from scratching the ball in his mouth. It was only at the last moment that Shiro buckled down, digging his body deep into the mattress. Almost like he wanted to fall through it, legs shaking from the strain.

Lance smirked when he felt the thighs twitch beneath his hands. His fingers traced small circles around the glands, continuing to suckle the final tastes of pre-cum from the ball before swapping to the other one, his mouth already numb.

Thank god for ball stretcher, otherwise there was no way Lance would be able to fit them in his mouth.

Shiro’s cock struggled under its hefty size and the metal piercings, throbbing beneath its place between his upper chest. It smeared pre-cum all over his stomach, leaving trails of itchiness and warmth across his skin. It didn’t stop Lance, though. He continued to play with both glands while he rolled Shiro’s fat ball around in his mouth, each gasp from Shiro pushing him further.

When he finally had enough, he pulled back, ignoring the whine from Shiro when his ball was exposed to the cool air, and allowed the erection to rise to full length.

A shiver ran down his spine.

_Huge._

More like a forearm than a cock. The ridges and studs unyielding, ready to tear Lance's insides to shreds - and he didn’t want to think about the metal barbells down the ridges of the cock, or the knot at the base.

He was going to be wrecked.

Tentatively, he leant forward, kissing the oozing tip with more caution than with Shiro’s balls. The head was blunter than a normal man’s, the tip slowly sinking into his mouth, already stretching his jaw uncomfortably wide. He carried on pushing, barely managing to fit the head in before his jaw ached in protest. Any further and he might actually dislocate his jaw.

“Fuck – Lance – I - “ Shiro groaned loudly, abs flexing in order to stave off his looming orgasm. But Lance was far too pre-occupied, drool and pre-cum dripping down his chin. His tongue rolled around the head, sucking the pre-cum from Shiro’s cock like a juice carton.

His hands moved away from Shiro's inner thighs to the base of his cock, feeling the swollen, heated flesh where his knot would form. The flesh radiated heat, almost searing against his skin. The balls twitched against their confines, pushing against their cuffs as Shiro let out another jerk.

“Please…” Shiro whimpered, “I – I need to cum –“

The comment made Lance pause. A part of him wanted to suck Shiro off the completion, but a bigger part wanted to get moving. Getting bred by an alpha prime was the entire reason he was here to begin with.

While watching Shiro come undone was fun, he _needed_ that cock inside him.

After giving the head a few more sucks for good measure, Lance pushed back, catching the way every muscle in Shiro’s body coiled tight to stop him from blowing his load. His cock looked even darker than before, more black than the usual galran purple, which made him believe Shiro was closer than he thought to coming undone.

It wouldn’t be long now.

The druids said they’d be no need for lube, but Lance begged to differ. He wasn’t about to take the emperor’s cock without some extra help. With a liberal amount of lube from the side, Lance oiled the cock in front of him until the studded flesh glistened in the low lighting.

 Suddenly all of Lance’s confidence felt as fragile as his ass.

 “You - you need to remove it,” Shiro said, looking up from off the bed when Lance lifted his hips from his chest. “The cuffs. Otherwise – “  
Lance cocked a brow. “You won’t be able to cum. I know.”

“I just – _ahhh_!”

Shiro’s face contorted as Lance freed the first ball, the lube and pre-cum making it pop out of the rubber confines with ease. Lance only felt a little bit of guilt as he popped the second one out, no doubt that the sensation was uncomfortable, and placed the rubber rings on the duvet.

For a moment, Lance stared at the cock, watching the balls come together again. Somehow they looked even bigger than before; the amount of pre-cum was nothing compared to what it was like now, flooding from the wide open slit. Lance could see the darker, thicker pre-cum at the tip, ready to blast into its waiting omega.

His ass ached to be taken.

Having the emperor’s cock was one thing, but carrying his sperm as well… Shiro was a lucky alpha.

“Well?” Lance asked, leaning back.

It must have set off something primal within Shiro, because not even a moment later Shiro was up against him, growling into his collarbone as he nipped at the sensitive skin over his glands.

Thick hands came up to his chest, Lance gasping at the roughness of his touch. One was calloused from his time in the arena, the other cool metal. He toyed with his nipples, twisting them with far less care than Lance had.

Before he knew it, Lance had his legs spread wide apart by Shiro’s hands, his hips hovering off the duvet.  A shudder passed through Lance when he felt Shiro’s cock brush against his waiting hole.

There was little warning when Shiro pushed in, squeezing his tip into the opening. Or trying too. Lance bit the side of his cheek so hard he could taste blood, but the flesh didn’t yield. Even after all the preparation. The head was thicker than he ever imagined, but Shiro was adamant. With a growl, the alpha cracked his hips forward, and the hole gave way.

 Lance felt the air knocked out of him as Shiro’s monstrous cock slid in, feeling every inch by studded inch, each barbell and plate as they caught against the walls of his cavern.

All he felt was full – an inescapable, immense fullness as the shaft slid deeper into his stomach. Lance gaped in a silent scream, drooling until eventually the flared knot pressed against his entrance. His insides moulded to the shape of Shiro’s cock, pulsing and throbbing inside, stomach bulging at the sheer size of the intrusion.

And then Shiro pulled out, the ridges scraping against his puffed entrance, piercings catching on his flesh. Lance gasped, a shiver running down his spine. The heated air of the room felt cold against his gaping hole, but only for a moment.

Shiro thrusted. Hard.

Lance screamed.

And the brutal fucking began.

Shiro’s fucked with enough force that his balls slapped against Lance’s ass. He shoved his cock all the way in, splitting the smaller man in two in a brutal pounding, quick and rough. There was no need to aim: his cock filled every inch or Lance and then some. His prostate ached from the rough treatment, flaring whenever the blunt head caught against it.

He couldn’t tell if it was pleasure or pain anymore that had him screaming, only an immense pressure of being _full,_ taking over every sense, every thought he could have. Slick - or maybe it was blood - dripped down his thighs, onto the cock and balls below.

Shiro’s hips slammed into his ass with enough force to bruise skin, his heavy smearing pre-cum all over his perineum, so full with cum waiting to be released. The pressure turned his mind to jelly, the brutal pounding making his legs go numb.  And then Shiro shifted, angled down, and Lance _screamed_. Arcs of pleasure shot through his spine as the thick ridges ran across the sensitive flesh, each one sending another burst through his system.

Shiro was just too big, too thick, too wide - tearing every wall in his body. The pleasure came as the monstrous cock brushed against his prostate, and then pain. So much pain.

Pleasure, pain, pleasure, pain – he didn’t know anymore. It made him insane.

Lance couldn't hold on.

His orgasm came like a punch to the gut, screaming as streaks of white spilling across Shiro's hairy chest. Slick built around his rim with nowhere to go as he clamped around Shiro’s cock, spreading across the cock. A loud, rumbling noise came from Shiro, sounding more and more like an animal than the man he was.

There was no time to recover as Shiro continued to thrust, pounding out his orgasm for longer and longer until he didn’t think he had anything left to give. The thrusts became even more erratic, somehow getting even rougher. The very air in his lungs was knocked out, but Shiro just kept thrusting, grunting and growling in his ear. No cock would ever satisfy him again after tonight. Only Shiro’s.

Only Zarkon’s.

When the knot finally caught at the edge of his rim, Lance cried out. It was far thicker than the cock in his ass. He couldn’t take it, it would tear him in two if he tried, but Lance didn’t have a say in the matter. He had no breath left to speak up. Shiro pushed, and using the built up momentum, rammed the knot inside.

His rim split open – there was no way he could recover from this, no completely– as the knot slid in with an obscene pop.

Shiro roared as he came.

Warmth flooded into Lance's stomach as the knot swelled in the size. He choked at the searing heat in his stomach, spreading all around and down. He could feel Shiro’s balls twitching against his ass, contracting and relaxing with each burst of cum. And god, was there a lot.

His insides milked Shiro for all he was worth as more seed was pumped into his stomach, filling him until Lance swore it would come out of his mouth. Shiro still rutted slightly, twitching through his organism. Every so often a chocked noise came from his mouth. The veins on his neck protruded from the surface, throbbing in time with his heartbeat.

It never ended. Lance could feel Shiro’s spend backing up against the knot with no means to escape. The heat was almost too much, searing his nerves as the galran cum coated his insides and fertilised his waiting eggs. He writhed against Shiro’s iron-clad hold, trying to relieve some of the pressure inside until a low moan came from his mouth.

“Stop moving,” Shiro growled, almost like a plea.

He couldn't tell when Shiro finally stopped, only that his entire insides were coated with Shiro’s spend. Both of them remained still for what felt like hours, Shiro's knot locking them in place, showing no signs of deflating. Every movement sent the seed sloshing around in his stomach.

Lance... enjoyed it.

When Shiro finally withdrew, a sea of oily black seed followed, soaking his lower region and the bed. The thicker semen stayed inside, oozing out like goo. His ass felt like there was a gaping hole where Shiro's cock was supposed to be, waiting for the next time it could be filled.

He risked a look over at Shiro, but a shiver ran down his spine when he noticed the man was still rock hard. His hold never loosened, keeping him in place.

“Shiro?” Surely he couldn’t be…

“N’ gonna fuck you so hard…” Shiro groaned, sending a shiver down his spine. No. No, he wouldn’t be able to take another load – not like that.

He needed to leave.

Shiro’s huge hands were already sliding back round to his ass, pressing against his hole as if to keep the cum inside. Lance felt a shiver of fear, following his connection back to Black as quick as he could. _Zarkon – send Zarkon! Need help!_

A spark of fear ran up his spine when he felt the cock press up against his hole again.

A low growl resounded in his conscious, and the way Shiro froze above him was enough to know the man heard it too.

Shiro stiffened above him, the grip on his arms loosening. Lance took the chance, slipping through the steal hold and jumping for the exit, only for his legs to give way. _Crap_ , his legs were like jelly. Cum trickled down his legs, dripping to the floor.

_Fuck, no!_

The door swung open and guards rushed into the room. Lance could tell just by the way Black purred that Zarkon was outside, his presence felt through the walls. Whatever stopped Shiro before was broken, and he was now shouting something at the guards as they stormed past, not paying any attention to the omega on the floor.

 _Move_ , his mind screamed. _You need to move!_

It took an amazing amount of effort to stand, his legs shaking like a new-born as he stumbled out the door. He almost cried. Zarkon, standing tall at the base of the Black lion's foot, already striding forward to catch his omega. He fell into the hard, unyielding metal of Zarkon's armour, embracing the black paladin.

Zarkon rumbled vibrating through his armour as he wrapped a clawed hand around Lance. "You did well, my pet."

 “Take me home.”

* * *

 

Hunk explained it to him, when the other’s finally rescued them from Zarkon’s grasp.

Magic, was the simple answer. Magic strong enough to trick the Black lion into thinking that Zarkon was Shiro, that Shiro was the one who abused her. Even thinking about it made him sick to his stomach, made his throat close up tight enough until he choked.

The druids had changed him – changed all three of them. For Lance and Keith, it was twisted devotion and omega bodies. For Shiro, it was the rage and strength of an alpha prime, at the price of his humanity and fertility. Lance didn’t even want to think about how Shiro felt, knowing he had part of their sworn enemy attached, knowing he carried the emperor’s seed.

He didn’t want to think about his own problems. How his limbs had lost all their muscle, how his body moved with a grace that hadn’t been present before. His cock, now half the size of what it was, or his ass produced slick and the rim stretched. He used to wish he was bigger, taller, more muscular, and the universe cursed him for it.

The first few nights had him vomiting all over himself, hating every inch of his body. Now, more than ever.

None of them were faring well.

At first, Lance was almost in awe at how quickly Shiro bounced back. He was up before any of them, training in the gym, chatting with Allura, Pidge and Hunk like nothing happened. It was... amazing, really, how quickly he fell back into the regime. But the spark in his eyes was gone. His smiles were clipped. His speech with Lance and Keith was frosty at best.

And he refused to go near Black.

Lance could feel her through the bond, pawing at Shiro's mind. She knew she had done something terrible, she was sorry, she wanted him back. Her emotions were raw, but they didn't reach through Shiro's wall. How the table’s had turned. After everything that was said and done between them, it would be ridiculous to think they could go back to being teammates right away.

But they could still salvage their relationship, given time. It would take time, but he could definitely build their friendship back, stronger than ever. He could go back to being the group joker, Keith could go back to brooding, and Shiro could be the leader he deserved to be. Hell, maybe the might even be able to joke about it. Shiro’s bulge was _obscenely_ huge, after all.

He hoped, otherwise he’s not sure how he’ll continue going on.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Don't even ask what this is, cause I don't got a clue


End file.
